


We'll All Be Gone for the Summer

by Eyesofdoe



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Univserse - Vacation, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Past Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyesofdoe/pseuds/Eyesofdoe
Summary: “And may I just say, I’ve just been to the beach for the first time in my entire life. But you are the prettiest thing I’ve seen since I stepped foot in Daytona Beach approximately two hours ago.” Richie says.“Thanks.” Eddie says, wholly unenthusiastically. “I hate it.”





	1. it was a rock lobster

They’ve been in Mike’s truck verging on ten hours now for their second day of travel, and Richie is vibrating with excitement. Stan kicks at the bottom of the passenger seat, the action a sharp contrast to the fond smile on his face.

“Chill out, Trashmouth.” He says. “You look like you’re about to take off.”

“I can smell the ocean.”

“The windows are closed.” Beverly says, the first words she’s spoken in hours. If they’ve learned anything from the drive so far, it’s that Beverly Marsh’s only weakness is a moving vehicle on a long trip. The tone of her voice is still creeping up on whining, and Richie looks back to see her face still pale. “And we’re not even there yet.”

“Maybe we should open them.” Stan suggests. “You know, so that Richie can really smell the ocean.”

She’d insisted that she was fine at all of their other suggestions, causing a particularly heated moment when Richie had offered her the passenger seat and nearly crawled into the back in the middle of Virginia. Bev had shoved him back forward and he’d nearly fallen into Mike, resulting in some frustrated yelling and a newly established, harshly enforced seatbelt rule.

So, this time, Stan uses Richie as a veil for something that will hopefully keep Beverly from vomiting before they even cross into beach territory. They’re close, now, careening through north Florida at a speed that could be illegal, but they tend to let Mike drive without question.

“I would love for you to open the windows.” Richie says, uncharacteristically monotone as he spares a glance toward Bev to gauge her reaction. “So I can smell...the smell of inland Florida.”

Mike snorts but follows the instructions he’s given, lowering all the windows and kicking up the air conditioning a notch for good measure. “Keep your limbs inside.”

Richie jerks his hand away from the window, looking undoubtedly guilty.

“Can we eat soon?” Stan asks from the backseat. “I know we agreed that we wouldn’t stop again, but that was right after we ate this morning, and I think it was a little unrealistic.”

“I second the notion.” Bev groans. 

“But if we stop we won’t get there until-”

“Richie.” Mike says. “If we stop to eat, it’ll be an extra hour at the most. We’ll still make it to see the sunset.”

“Even if we didn’t, the sun sets every day.” Stan says. “It’s the one thing we’re guaranteed to see.”

“I just wanted a memorable first night.” Richie sniffs, pretending to cry. 

“Cut it out.” Stan rolls his eyes, kicking the seat again.

“Don’t scratch my upholstery, Stanley.” Mike says, shooting Stan a look that he catches in the rearview mirror. His tone is harsh, but his eyes crinkle up at the bottom, and Stan can tell he’s smiling.

Stan just smirks to himself, feeling his face flush as he redirects his attention down towards his feet. There was a time in his life where Mike didn’t make him feel as if his body was being consumed entirely by his heart, but it had been so long ago he can hardly remember it now. For all of high school, Stan had stood on the sidelines at football games just to see Mike march trombone in the halftime shows, swooning like he was the star quarterback. And, somehow, their friendship had gone largely unaffected by Stan’s near constant blushing.

“Can you turn on some music?” Bev asks, looking for a distraction from the feeling of her own sickness and effectively ending Stan’s musings on one Mike Hanlon. “Rich?”

Richie clambers to fulfill her request, switching on the aux and plugging in his phone.

“What are we in the mood for this fine evening, Ms. Marsh?”

“Something fun, but not like...drums.”

Richie laughs at her vague description, scrolls down to his playlist for her. Lots of powerful women, lots of poppy music. He chooses a song by Lorde, skipping Melodrama and restricting his choices to Pure Heroine, Bev’s favorite. He looks to her for her reaction and she gives him a weak thumbs up, eyes closed as she leans against the seatbelt.

They turn off the highway something like twenty minutes later, pulling into a Wendy’s and tumbling out of the car on shaky legs.

Dinner goes largely without incident, and by time they’re heading back to the car, Beverly has perked up considerably. Richie ducks into the backseat regardless, sprinting so he can outrun her before she politely insists he stay up front.

“I will fucking end you  _ tonight,  _ Richard!” Bev huffs, already too far behind him to win the race. “I am perfectly capable of handling the backseat.”

“I love the backseat!” Richie shouts back, already throwing himself inside the car. “The cramped space keeps me humble. And Stan can’t kick my seat anymore.”

“I can just kick you directly.” Stan laughs. “We’ll get more immediate results that way.”

And just like that, they’re back on the road again. 

“How many hours until sunset?” Richie asks, nudging Stan after they’ve been driving for half an hour.

“Google says three hours.”

“And how many until we get there?”

“Google says two and a half.” Mike says from the driver’s seat. 

“Perfect.” Richie says, looking content. “Turn the music back on, Bev.”

“I’m not listening to Rock Lobster for another two and a half hours.”

“It’s festive.”

“I don’t think you’re using that word the right way.” Stan says.

“Language is relative, Stanley.”

“That’s not...true. Words have meaning.”

“Made up meanings. And you know what I mean, about Rock Lobster. We’re going to the beach, we’ll buy matching towels, we’ll re-enact the song.”

“What is a rock lobster, anyway?” Bev muses from the front seat. 

“It’s made up.” Richie replies. “The whole thing is made up, that’s why-”

“No.” Mike cuts him off. “It’s not. It’s another name for the spiny lobster.”

“Follow Mike Hanlon for more spicy animal facts.” Richie snorts. “Whatever it is, it’s a fun song about the beach, and it doesn’t get old.”

“I can argue that it does get old, maybe even after only the third time listening. We exceeded that.” Bev says. “Which is why I am most definitely not playing it again. What are you in the mood for, Mike?”

“What am I usually in the mood for?”

“I don’t know why I even asked.” Bev smiles. “Album?”

“24K Magic. Obviously.”

Stan mentally prepares himself, knowing that if Bruno Mars is playing, Mike is going to sing. He’s proven right moments later, but far too distracted by Richie crowing along directly into his ear to feel properly infatuated.

The rest of the ride flies by, saturated with mindless chatter as they pass around Richie’s phone and his extensive collection of music. They pull into the parking lot of their hotel fifteen minutes earlier than their original ETA and manage to complete check-in in record time.

Once they’re in the room, Richie is all over the place, flitting from the bathroom to the balcony while making high-pitched noises of excitement. 

“Can you believe we have a  _ balcony? _ ” He gasps, peeking inside from behind the sliding door. “It’s like a movie!”

“Most of the hotels around here-” Stan starts, but Bev shakes her head.

“Just let him have it.”

It’s truly a run of the mill hotel room, two queen beds and an ensuite bathroom. There’s a small kitchenette area, with a fridge and microwave, and a television crammed against the wall in front of the beds. It’s not luxury, by any means, but it’s livable.

“I love Richie, but I can  _ not  _ sleep with him.” Stan says, once Richie’s shut himself outside again. “Whenever we had sleepovers in high school he would pull my hair until I made him sleep on the floor.”

“No worries. I’ll take one for the team.” Bev shrugs. “Richie’s my whole heart. You take Mike. He’s cleaner than Richie and me anyway, you’ll probably get along better.”

Stan’s cheeks burn, and Bev’s expression looks like she knows exactly why. Mike interrupts by clapping a hand over Stan’s shoulder, fixing him with a wide grin.

“Looks like we’re bed buddies for the next couple weeks.”

Stan just nods, trying (and failing) to scrounge up some sort of witty response. 

“Anyway.” Bev says, saving him from the awkward interaction. “We should probably put up all the booze and the like before Richie starts begging to go down to the beach.”

“You brought…?” Stan asks, looking puzzled. He can’t prevent the ascent in his volume that follows. “What if we’d gotten pulled over?”

“I knew we wouldn’t.” Bev shrugs, one-shouldered and unbothered. “I trust Mike’s driving. And it was well hidden. We had coolers.”

“Yeah, that’s really well hidden.” Stan rolls his eyes.

“Shut up.” Bev laughs. “We got here, didn’t we? Just help me move this stuff to the fridge. Richie has the weed in his suitcase somewhere, so that should be fine.”

“I hate you guys.” Stan groans.

“I’ll keep that in mind when you start asking me to share!” Richie chirps, reappearing inside the room. “Hurry up, we’ve got about fifteen minutes until sunset.”

“This sunset mission of yours is starting to verge on obnoxious.” Stan says.

“You know you love me, Stanley. And I know you want to see it too, you giant sap. I’m just vocalizing all of our desires here.”

They make it outside just in time to see the sun sinking behind the waves. Richie pumps a fist into the air and books it for the water, rolling up his jeans as he stumbles towards the ocean. Beverly rushes into join him, and Mike and Stan stand back and watch. 

“You wanna get in?” Mike asks.

“Not tonight.” Stan says. “When it’s hotter tomorrow, maybe. I’m not a big fan of the ocean.”

“Why not?”

“It’s dirty. The water’s murky, it freaks me out. I don’t like that I can’t see what’s in there with me. At night time it’s even worse, you know?”

“We can just wade out a little bit.” Mike offers, stretching his hand out towards Stan. “Come on, I’ll keep you safe. No sharks in a foot of water.”

Beverly and Richie have both ended up waist deep, phones left in the safety of the hotel room, dry clothes be damned. Stan watches for a moment, glancing towards Mike’s outstretched palm. After a moment of contemplation, he slides his hand into Mike’s and they shed their shoes and join their friends in the water, albeit at the shoreline. 

It’s dark when they emerge, waterlogged but chipper. Richie toes back into his flip flops and starts running towards the showers to rinse the sand off his feet. He gets about halfway there before he suddenly pitches forward, and he feels the strap snap as he plummets into the sand. Beverly is at his side in moments, trying desperately to keep her laughter at bay but ultimately losing it once she realizes Richie is laughing too.

“So...Richie needs new shoes.” She says once Stan and Mike catch up. “As he has just informed me that this is the only pair he brought.”

“I’m not even going to begin to lecture you on how irresponsible it is to pack only one pair of shoes.” Stan says. “Because I think you just learned your lesson.”

“If you think I learn from my mistakes, you are dead fucking wrong!” Richie says, almost gleefully. “Let’s go get shoes!”

And so they pile back into the car, hardly hours after they got out of it. And Mike’s scanning the streets for a sign to a Walmart or something, but then Richie makes an ungodly shrieking noise and grabs Mike by the shoulder. “Go there! Look, with the shark in the window! Please, I will do  _ anything. _ ”

Mike just laughs, turning off into the parking lot. “Do not grab me like that while I’m driving ever again, and we’ll call it even.”

“Yes, sir!” Richie salutes, and he’s out of the car as quickly as he was in it. 

“Richie, anything in there is going to be so expensive!” Stan yells after him.

“That shark is calling to me, Staniel!” Richie yells back, continuing in his pursuit of tourism.

The store is a total tourist trap, walls adorned with surfboards and a small crate full of wakeboards placed at the front. There are seashells abound, Hawaiian shirts, keychains with names on them. It’s somewhere he’d kill to have an hour or so to explore, but for now, he’s a man on a mission. He bounds straight toward the shoe display, stacked high with flip flops of every color, and he immediately gravitates toward a bright orange pair but feels himself drawn towards a fuschia one as well. He mulls it over for a moment, holding a shoe in each hand as he considers.

He eventually settles on the pink, and leaves the rest of his friends to sort through various touristy shirts as he approaches the checkout counter. When he looks up to hand over the shoes, he’s immediately stricken by the boy working the register.

“Are you...sure you want these?” The boy asks, eyeing Richie suspiciously, taking a moment to aim his eyes at his already broken shoe. “I wouldn’t normally tell people this, but these break nine times out of ten. The cork ones are a lot sturdier.”

“I like these. But thank you…” Richie eyes his nametag. “Eddie, for your sage advice.”

“No problem, I guess…”

“And may I just say, I’ve just been to the beach for the first time in my  _ entire  _ life. But you are the prettiest thing I’ve seen since I stepped foot in Daytona Beach approximately two hours ago.”

“Thanks.” Eddie says, wholly unenthusiastically. “I hate it.”

“Oh my God, you are so cute.”

“Can you please pay for your shoes?”

“Oh, right! Here.” Richie slides over a ten. “Keep the change.”

“Uh...thanks, but we don’t really do that here. Here’s your dollar.”

“I can give you more if you want.”

“That’s really not necessary, thanks.”

“My name’s Richie.”

“And?”

“I just thought you should know. Can I take you out?”

“Can you please tell your friends to stop messing with the shirts? I have to fold them back, and they’re unfolding...all of them.”

“Hey!” Richie shouts in their general direction. “This  _ angel  _ up here has asked for you to stop touching the merchandise.”

Bev drops the shirt she’s holding, leaning up on her tiptoes to try and see the counter. She flashes Richie a thumbs up. “Sorry!”

“We’re from Maine.” Richie says, turning back to Eddie.

“Neat. I’m from here.”

“Do you know how to surf?”

“No. You don’t really surf here. It’s really restricted.”

“Then why do you sell surfboards?”

“Because tourists don’t know you can’t surf here.”

“Smart business move. When do you close?”

“In five minutes.”

“Do you want to hang out with us?”

“I think I’ll pass, thanks.”

“Damn. Don’t worry, I’ll be back.”

“Please don’t.”

“See you later, Eds!” Richie calls, dragging his friends back out the door.

“Please don’t call me that!” Eddie yells back, but his words are cut off as the door swings shut behind them.

“I’m in love.” Richie says, once he’s safely tucked back into the passenger seat.

“Don’t start.” Stan groans. “You fall in love everytime we go somewhere where a vaguely attractive person works.”

“No, this is different. I feel like we were meant to meet each other.”

“I need to be a lot less sober if we’re going to discuss your newfound love for the boy that works at…” Stan spares a glance towards the sign over the door as the shop retreats into the distance. “ _ The Shark Shack.” _

“I didn’t even notice the name, oh my God.” Bev giggles. “That’s so perfect.”

“Beverly understands!” Richie crows.

“Don’t condone him.” Stan says.

“It’s clever!” Bev protests.

“Feeling pretty thankful for all that booze now, huh, Stan?” Mike asks.

“You have no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work title from Surfin' U.S.A. by the Beach Boys  
> Chapter title from none other than my all time favorite beach song, Rock Lobster, obviously.  
> So here it is!! Sorry for the lack of real relationships in this chapter, this is going to be kind of...slow burn-ish? I'm going to do my best. Soon everyone will be introduced, I just had to get them all in the same place.  
> I'm going to reference a lot of music in this, and I hope that's okay with everyone.  
> Come yell at me @beavertrapping on tumblr!!!


	2. all i wanna do is get high by the beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group realizes altogether that Richie is in over his head when, the next day, he ditches their beach plans to go back to the Shark Shack.

The group realizes altogether that Richie is in over his head when, the next day, he ditches their beach plans to go back to the Shark Shack. 

“Are you kidding me?” Bev asks, grabbing her pillow and whacking Richie across the stomach. “You make all this noise about finally getting to see the ocean, and you’re flaking out on us on  _ day two  _ because some guy at the tourist shop ignored your advances?”

“Listen, nothing will happen unless I persist.”

“I would call the police if you showed up at  _ my  _ store two days in a row.” Stan says, face still buried in his pillow. “You don’t even have a reason to go in this time.”

“I’m looking for a keychain.”

“That is the saddest excuse I’ve ever heard.” 

“I think it’s romantic.” Mike says, the only one out of bed and fully dressed. He sits in the desk chair, leaned back with his arms folded across his chest. “You get your boy, Richie. I’ll support you. But I will say that we’ll miss your presence and if you’re not back by five then we’re going to that nice sushi place without you. Our reservation is at seven and you’re going to dress nice if it kills you.”

“All I have are flip flops.” Richie grumbles.

“Then the rest of your clothes better make up for it.”

Richie spares a look at Beverly, question going unspoken. She hits him with the pillow again, but her smile gives away her excitement. “Fine, Rich, I’ll find an outfit for you. But if it needs ironing,  _ you’re  _ doing it.”

“I can honestly say I’ve never touched an iron in my life.”

“We’re going to dress well and you’re going to like it.” Bev giggles, pressing the pillow down into his face. 

“Get off me, Marsh.” Richie protests, shouts muffled by the pillow. “We don’t even have a safeword.”

Bev snorts, jumping up from the bed to get ready for the beach. “Good luck, loverboy. We’ll see you tonight.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Richie grumbles, sliding out from underneath the covers and rifling through his suitcase for fresh clothes. 

The walk to the shop is a short one, thankfully, and Richie finds himself sweating a minimal amount, even in jeans. The air conditioning when he pushes the door open is still a welcome change, though, especially once he sees Eddie at the counter again.

He busies himself with the key chains, pawing through all the names to buy time and hopefully, find his. His search is interrupted by a tap on the shoulder, and when he turns around, Eddie is standing in front of him.

“Can I help you?” He asks, looking irritated.

“Oh, I’m just looking. Do you have any that say ‘daddy?’”

Eddie’s expression shifts to one of shock, but he quickly flatlines again into annoyance. “If we do, I’ll put it in the trash myself.”

“I feel like that might be against policy.”

“I’ve worked here for three summers in a row. I doubt they’ll get rid of me now.”

“You’d be surprised about the kind of mishaps I can cause.”

“I don’t think I would, hence why I’m trying to get you out of my store.”

“Did you really just say hence? That’s so cute. Where are all the customers?”

“Believe it or not, we’re not very busy most of the time.”

“I don’t believe it. Not with that shark you have in the window.”

“The shark is an eyesore and the town petitions every year to have it taken down.”

“How can you slander your own place of employment?”

“Have you ever...had a job?”

“Yes! I work at this milkshake place in our mall back home. I love it.”

“Of course you do. Listen, I can’t really have you-”

“Do you like milkshakes?”

“I guess so. Listen, Richie-”

“I can’t believe you remember my name!”

“You’re not exactly forgettable.”

“Thanks, Eds. Anyway, what kind of milkshakes do you like?”

“Richie!” Eddie snaps. “If you’re not buying anything, I’m going to need you to leave. I’m gonna be dealing with a post-lunch rush in about fifteen minutes and your presence is going to make that much worse for me. Where are your friends?”

“They’re at the beach, like with the water. I wanted to come see you, though.”

“I think you should go find your friends. I’m a little busy right now.”

“Can I come back later?”

“I guess I can’t really stop you.”

“Good.” Richie says, ruffling Eddie’s hair affectionately. “Because I didn’t find my name on a keychain.”

Eddie watches at Richie walks out the door. And then he combs through the keychains until he finds one that says “Richard” and he tucks it behind the counter, assuring himself it’s only so that he can hurry Richie out of the store whenever he inevitably returns.

  
  


Richie heads down to the beach in the late afternoon to find his friends sunbathing, spread out on towels as Beverly plays the newest Kesha album over a discount speaker plugged into her phone.

“Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes!” Beverly yells at Richie from her spot laid out on her towel in the sand. “How’s your man?”

“He remembered my name, Bevvie.” Richie says, laying his towel out next to hers and flopping down on top of it. “So I’m counting that as a victory for now.”

“You should go in after dinner, when you’re dressed up all nice.” Mike suggests. “He definitely won’t forget you then.”

“Speaking of,” Stan says, rising slowly out of his chair and folding it. “I’m going to go take a shower. You guys want to go to the pool tonight? I read somewhere that they show movies on Friday nights on a big projector screen out there.”

“Sounds perfect.” Mike says. “And I think I’m going to head in, too. Grab second shower and get ready.”

“You can shower first, if you want.” Stan offers, and Richie shoots Beverly a Look.

“No, no. You said it first, I’ll grab a snack or something while you’re in there.”

“Are they fucking?” Richie mouths.

“Not yet.” Bev mouths back.

Richie watches suspiciously as they hike back towards the hotel, hands brushing as they swing by their sides.

“Stan would never offer his shower time to me.” Richie complains. “He takes, like, an hour in there.”

“Leave him alone, Richie. He’s liked Mike forever.”

“Really?”

“How oblivious are you?”

“I just have my own shit to worry about, I guess. Have they been this obvious?”

“Not before. I think it’s sleeping in the same bed. This morning they were all snuggled up, you should’ve seen it. I caught them when I went out to smoke.”

“And you  _ didn’t  _ take any pictures?”

“Unfortunately not. I was half asleep.” Bev shrugs. “Anyway, we met these boys today, you’ll never believe it. They’re from around here, apparently. Wakeboarders. Super cute, both of them. I don’t think they really knew what they were doing, but they did look like they were having a ton of fun.”

“I need details.”

“Their names were Ben and Bill. Ben stayed with me, told me a lot of cool stuff to go see in the city and made a very hardy attempt to teach me to wakeboard. We ended up just splashing around. Bill took Stan and Mike out to the sandbar. I couldn’t believe it, Stan going out that far in the ocean. Granted, this Bill guy piggybacked him the whole way out, but it’s a big step for our boy.”

“You think that’s going to throw a wrench in this whole thing with Mike and Stan?”

“I don’t know. They all seemed to be getting along just fine. It was really fun, though, I wish you’d been here. They mentioned a party tomorrow night, you should come.”

“I don’t know, I might-”

“Do not plan your trip revolving around this boy at the shark shop-”

“It’s the Shark  _ Shack,  _ thank you.”

“Whatever it is, we’ve been planning this since, like, eighth grade. And I don’t want us to spend our last summer together without you. There are plenty of pretty boys at this beach, we met two of ‘em today, and I’m  _ sure  _ that they have pretty friends.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll stop by the store tomorrow night  _ just for a few minutes  _ and then I’ll come to your silly party. I hope you don’t expect me to share my weed with them. I don’t know them, and it’s ours.”

“That’s the best part. They have their own, and are under the impression that we silly tourists don’t know how to get it. There will be plenty, and none of it will be ours.”

“If only you didn’t know the way to my heart.”

“Now come on.” Bev says, standing and brushing sand off her legs. “Let’s get in the water before we have to go back. I’m thinking I’ll take a bath while you shower, since Stan is going to take so long. If that doesn’t bother you.”

“I just don’t know if I’ll be able to control myself.” Richie laughs, hooking an arm around Bev’s waist. “Around a sexy, sexy woman such as yourself.”

At that, he sweeps her up into his arms and bounds into the water, both of them shrieking all the way.

They return to the room to the sound of DNCE bleeding through the door and into the hallway. Richie is the first one to burst inside.

“This is a noise complaint! There’s music being played too loudly, and it isn’t even  _ good  _ music. I bet this is Stanley’s doing.”

“You bet right, Richie!” Stan snaps from the bathroom, barely audible over the sound of a hair dryer. “Popular music doesn’t always equal bad music.”

“Joe Jonas belongs with the Jonas Brothers and nowhere else, Stan. I’m ashamed you would think otherwise.”

“With all the ranting you do about beach songs, I thought you’d appreciate this one.”

“Having ‘ocean’ in the title doesn’t make it a beach song.”

“We get it.” Beverly says from the doorway, finally making her way inside. “Rock Lobster is the only true beach song.”

“Speaking of…” Richie grins maniacally, connecting his phone to the Bluetooth speaker Stan has in the bathroom and queueing up the song for what has to be the fiftieth time, at least.

Stan screams.

 

“Be careful getting in.” Mike says as Beverly lifts the hem of her dress to climb up into the truck. “I don’t want you to rip that gown, pretty thing.”

He holds her waist, hoisting her up and into the seat.

“Oh, Mr. Hanlon.” She sighs, voice dreamy. “What’s a lady to do without you around?”

“Cool it up there.” Richie says, leaning up into the front. “We don’t need any flirtations making us late to our dinner.”

“Don’t be jealous, Richie, I can flirt with you too.” Mike says, turning to face him as he starts the truck. He puts on his best impression of bedroom eyes, adjusts his tie as he looks at Richie dead in the eye. “Your lips look lonely, would they like to meet mine?”

Richie swoons dramatically, grabbing Mike by the shirt collar. “Well, God, Hanlon, just take me here and now.”

Mike laughs, pulling away from his grip. His hands go back to the steering wheel, and they set off towards the restaurant. Richie chances a glance over at Stan to see him smiling fondly, staring down at the floorboard. He elbows him in the ribs, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“I don’t know what that’s about.” Stan mutters. “But cut it out.”

“No secrets back there!” Beverly chides, waving a hand in the backseat.

“We’re not keeping secrets, Tozier’s just making eyes at me again.” Stan huffs, laughing in spite of himself.

“Already? I really thought we had a moment there.” Mike says.

“Sorry, Mikey, I just can’t resist Stan back here in these starched khakis.” Richie says, curling a hand around Stan’s thigh and squeezing. “Can’t handle myself around a pair of well pleated pants.”

Stan swats his hand away. “For once, Trashmouth, you don’t look too bad yourself.”

“I think we can all agree that we clean up well.” Bev says. “So let’s save the discussion of our raw passion for the raw fish, agreed?”

“That was a reach.” Stan groans. “But good effort.”

“But it does make now a good time to mention that I’ve never had sushi before.” Richie says, throwing an arm around Stan’s shoulders. 

Stan shirks away, looks at Richie with contempt in his eyes. “I don’t care how much you don’t like it, you are going to swallow it. Do  _ not  _ spit it back out onto your plate in front of everyone.”

“Come on, I did that  _ one time. _ ”

“You ruined prom, Richie.”

“We weren’t even at prom yet!”

“And for the rest of the night all I could think about was that half chewed shrimp on your plate.”

“I think that should be blamed on your prom date, Stan, really. They should’ve been showing you too good a time for you to think of me and my habits.”

“I didn’t have a date, Richie, and you know that. We all went together and when I was forced to spend my entire night with you I couldn’t help but think about it over and over.”

“Stop taking me to seafood restaurants! You know what will happen.”

“Well, we’re here, so it’s a little late to backtrack now.” Mike says, swinging into a parking spot and bringing the truck to a stop. “We can see if they have something else.”

“I’ll try it.” Richie says. “I’m just saying I might not like it, and that I may be forced to spit it out onto Stanley’s plate.”

Stan makes an indignant noise in response, flinging his seat belt so it just barely misses Richie’s face.

“Do not get violent with me! I’m just a picky eater.”

Despite the bickering, dinner is mostly respectable. Richie discovers a fondness for sushi after all, carefully avoiding anything with shrimp. Right as they finish up, Beverly brings up the boys from the beach again.

“So what’s our move on this bonfire tomorrow night?” Bev asks. “Could be fun, right?”

“Someone just wants to see  _ Ben  _ again.” Mike says.

“Oh, like you can talk with the way you and Bill were looking at each other today.” Stan says, tone somehow absent of envy.

“He was carrying you around, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Mike protests, taking a drink of his water while looking sheepish.

Beverly and Richie share a look that goes unnoticed as Stan continues to gush.

“He was so nice, and to complete strangers. I told him I was too scared to go out that far and he offered immediately, like a total gentleman.”

“Personally, I’m feeling a little out of the loop. And I’m afraid I can’t let these boys infiltrate our ranks until I know their true intentions. How do we know they’re not just after Stan’s virtue?”

“Richie!” Stan snaps. “My virtue was threatened the second I became friends with you. Besides, Bill is definitely into Mike if he’s into either of us. He was just being nice when he carried me out today.”

“You are so full of it.” Mike laughs. “He was hitting on you all day. And you gave him that line about his eyes looking like the ocean, you stud.”

“I was just stating a fact.” Stan says, cheeks quickly reddening. 

“ _ Our  _ Stan? Using pick up lines?” Richie gasps.

“It wasn’t a pick up line! It was an observation that, in a moment of sun drunkenness, I chose to share.”

“It was smooth as hell is what it was.” Mike says, throwing a wink in Stan’s direction for good measure. “No worries, Stan. We’re all just playing the game out here.”

Stan just sticks his tongue out in response, and Richie glances at Beverly again. This time, she throws her hands up in the air in an attempt to articulate her own confusion.

“Are we ready to go?” Mike asks. “The poolside movie night starts in about twenty minutes, and I heard some moms at the beach say that it’s going to be Moana, so I’m in for the whole thing.”

“Let’s do it.” Bev says, tossing some bills on the table for the tip. 

“Can you drop me off at the store on the way back?” Richie asks. “I swear I’ll make it to the pool thing before it’s over.”

“You’re lucky I’m here for your little romance.” Mike says. “I’ll do it.”

Some fifteen minutes later, Richie is pushing through the doors of the  _ Shark Shack  _ again, and he does a quick scan for other customers before he bellows “Eddie, I’m home!”

He’s standing at the counter, quietly playing Lana Del Rey as he combs through the register, but he startles visibly at Richie’s voice.

“Jesus Christ, you just escalated from minor annoyance to threat to my life. I had my hand on the button we press for robberies.” Eddie huffs. “I found your keychain, so you can leave. We don’t have Richie.”

He slides the seashell keychain across the counter, and Richie takes it in hand.

“How sweet!” Richie coos. “Is this High By The Beach?”

“Yeah.” Eddie says. “I’m not really supposed to play my own music in front of customers, just blast the Beach Boys on repeat all day, but I figured you’re not going to tell on me.”

“Ooh, are we breaking the rules tonight? I can think of a few more fun ones to break.”

Eddie ignores him, continuing to count the money, so Richie scrounges for pieces from previous conversation.

“You have a button for robberies?”

“Yeah. A lot of places do.”

“Have you ever had to press it?”

“Nope.”

“That’s good. But kind of boring, you know?”

“I’d really like to keep things boring.”

Richie doesn’t say anything, and he’s shocked when Eddie breaks the silence this time.

“So...you like Lana?”

“I  _ worship  _ her.”

“Cute.” Eddie smiles, small and soft, and Richie is screaming on the inside. 

“When do you close?”

“In about...twenty minutes.”

“This so lame but the hotel we’re at is having this poolside movie night thing and it would be so cool if you-”

“I can’t. My mom likes for me to make plans in advance, usually. Especially when it’s this late.”

“How old are you?”

“I’m eighteen.”

“Then she can’t tell you what to do!”

“I mean, I live in her house, so she can. And she means well, so...it’s fine. I won’t get into it right now, it’s a story for another day.”

“So you’re saying I can come back.”

“Like I’ve said before, I can’t really stop you from coming back.”

“Listen, I’ll take what I can get here.”

“Why are you so infatuated with me?” Eddie asks, finally looking up from the money he’s counting. “I’m really not anything special, and not really the type for a summer fling. You’d be better off investing your time somewhere else.”

“First of all, you’re the cutest person I’ve seen around here, so jot that down. I think you’re funny, even though you don’t say that much to me. And you haven’t banned me from your store yet.”

“I can’t really ban you, unfortunately.”

“Then I guess you’re stuck with my affection.”

Richie would kill to stay on the subject, but Eddie changes it before he can declare his undying love.

“How long are you here for, anyway?” He asks.

“This is our second day of a two week trip.”

“Jesus, really?”

“Yeah. We had to drive for, like, twenty-five hours. So...we’re trying to stay for a while.”

“Why didn’t you fly?”

“It was more expensive. And my friend, Stan, isn’t big on flying. It makes him nervous. Plus a car ride means adventure, so we just drove.”

“I bet that was hell.”

“I mean we stopped along the way. We spent the night at a campground, none of us had ever been camping before, so we killed two birds with one stone.”

“Pretty sheltered.”

“You just told me you have to make plans with your mom in advance.”

“But I’ve been camping, at least.” Eddie shrugs. “But I guess it’s pretty common around here, camping out on the beach and stuff. You’re not really supposed to do it, but it’s pretty easy for locals to get away with stuff like that, especially if we avoid doing it during tourist season.”

“Again with the rule breaking! You’re really surprising me tonight.”

“I’ll give you one more. Keychain’s on me. In exchange for you to leave for now.”

“You’re joking.”

“I’m not. They won’t miss a couple bucks.”

“Man, you’re never getting rid of me now. Do you work tomorrow?”

“Only until five. I have plans tomorrow night.”

“Perfect. My friends are dragging me to some bonfire thing.”

“Is that so?” Eddie asks, and his lips quirk into something like a smile. “See you tomorrow, Richie.”

Richie leaves, floating on air, and books it down to the pool in time to catch the last half of Moana. Stan, Bev, and Mike sit on the steps, a few feet away from a group of splashing children.

“So, this totally blows.” Bev whispers into Richie’s ear. “And if you want to bail to smoke and leave them at it, I’m game.”

Mike and Stan are totally enamored with the movie, at least when they’re not stealing looks at each other. They sit with their shoulders touching, and Mike’s hand rests casually on Stan’s knee. Richie takes one look at the situation and nods.

“Sounds good to me. You brought your pipe, right?”

“Who do you think I am, Tozier?” Bev asks, rolling her eyes. She raises her voice to talk to Stan and Mike. “Hey, me and Rich are gonna go smoke. See you guys in...forty-five?”

“Sounds good.” Mike says. “Save some for me.”

“If you’re lucky.” Richie says, and then he and Bev book it up to the room.

They head out to the balcony immediately, passing the pipe back and forth as they discuss the status of Stan and Mike.

“So what’s going on there?” Richie asks, pausing to light up. “They’re being frisky, but they were both all about that Bill guy earlier.”

“I think… they’re both going for it. And for each other.” Bev says, taking the pipe from him. “They were touchy all night, after you left. I think if Stan drinks tonight something will happen.”

“Don’t you think that’s a bad idea?”

“I would, usually, but we need something big so they can work this out. How’s your boy?”

“He’s good. He gave me my keychain for free.”

“Progress, I see.”

“Everyone’s falling in love, Miss Marsh. What are we hearing from you?”

“Ben and I have been texting a lot...I’m going to see how this bonfire thing goes tomorrow night, and we’ll go from there.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

They’re both pretty floaty by time Stan and Mike return, smelling like chlorine and laughing all the way into the room. Stan ducks into the bathroom to take a shower while Mike goes out to the balcony, plucking the pipe out of Richie’s hand.

“You gonna make your move or what?” Richie asks, any semblance of subtlety he had thrown out the window.

“My move?” Mike asks, blowing out smoke. “I’m afraid I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Bullshit.” Beverly giggles. “You and Stan were practically fucking out there.”

“I think that is most definitely an exaggeration.”

“Be gentle with him, Mike, he’s a delicate boy.” Richie laughs, and Bev starts up again at that.

“Man, it’s hard to tell what you two have been up to.” Mike snorts. “Thank you for your concern. We’re just having fun. We’ll see what happens.”

Stan comes out of the shower to find Bev and Richie already tangled up in the hotel comforter, bathing suits abandoned on the floor and lost to sleep. Given what he knows about their sense of shame, and gauging by Richie’s bare back, he guesses they didn’t bother to put anything else on. He moves the bathing suits to hang over the shower rod, and then slips out onto the balcony.

“Still smoking?” He asks.

“Not so much anymore.” Mike says. “It was fun while they were awake, but they both always end up passing out, and I don’t really want to do it alone.”

“I’ll do it with you.”

“Have you before?”

“No, but...it’s summer, you know? I trust you.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

It takes about ten minutes and a lot of coughing, but Stan starts to feel it. His limbs get heavy, and he’s fighting the urge to yawn when Mike takes his hand. He practically jolts awake.

“How’s that feel?”

“Good.” Stan says. “I like...touching.”

“Yeah?” Mike laughs. “That’s pretty typical, I guess.”

Stan redirects his attention to the ground, rubbing his hands absently against the fabric of his pajama pants. “Soft.”

“I bet.” Mike says, smiling. “You’re so damn cute sometimes, Stan.”

“Thanks.” Stan says, and he turns to look at Mike. “I really want...to kiss you.”

“I don’t want to take advantage of you, Stan. You trust me.”

“Mike.” Stan says. “I’m not...that far gone, believe me. I’m just kind of delayed, right now. But completely capable of critical thinking. And right now I like the way it feels to touch things, and I’m kinda wanting to touch you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.” Stan sighs, rolling his eyes. “You’re too nice.”

He scoots his chair closer to Mike’s, leaning in close. Mike turns toward him, brings a hand up to curl around the back of his neck.

“I’m waiting.” Stan breathes, lips inches away from Mike’s.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I just...I want to make this good.”

“If it’s you, it’s going to be good.”

Mike just laughs, leans in further, and then they’re kissing. It’s short, a fleeting movement of lips on lips but Stan feels the tingles down to his toes and when they’re finished, he can’t help but throw his head back and laugh.

“Loving life right now, huh?” Mike asks.

“Only ‘cause you’re in it.” Stan says, brushing his lips against Mike’s cheek.

“Come on, let’s go to bed.” Mike takes him by the hand, sliding the balcony door shut as he leads Stan inside. 

Stan crawls underneath the covers while Mike changes and switches off the light, waiting impatiently for Mike’s arms around him. And they fall asleep curled together, smelling like chlorine and weed. Stan, halfway to unconsciousness, decides he wants to bottle it and name it first love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i'm thinking this is going to be 14 chapters, like a chapter a day for the two weeks? that's a hesitant number but it's what i'm shooting for as of now.  
> anyway, i'm @beavertrapping on tumblr


	3. 'cuz i'll never get tired of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why do you think I’m doing it?” Eddie asks, leaning over the counter and pinching Richie’s cheek. “Now get out. I’ll see you tonight.”
> 
> “You told me you didn’t work tonight.” Richie breathes, momentarily stunned.
> 
> “Right. I don’t, sorry, I just got confused. See you...tomorrow.”

When Richie wakes up the next morning, Stan pushes him out the door and insists that he accompany him to the Shark Shack.

“I’m a good wingman; you know that.” Stan says as Richie gets dressed, practically shoving him out the door.

“We went on a double date in high school and you panicked and told them that you and I planned to get engaged.” Richie says. “So I definitely don’t know that. But I’ll accept whatever ulterior motives you have here.”

Stan fidgets the whole way out of the hotel, wringing his hands and glancing around desperately.

“Seriously, are you tweaking?” Richie asks.

“I smoked with Mike last night.”

“That shouldn’t make you-”

“And we kissed.”

“Stan!” Richie shrieks, startling the couple walking next to them on the sidewalk. The man shoots him a dirty look, and Richie flips him off, only lowering his hand when Stan grabs at his wrist.

“It’s not a big deal!” Stan says.

“Then why are you running out on him?” Richie asks. “He’s probably fucking terrified that he did something wrong, you know how he is!”

“I know, I know. I just can’t right now. I threw myself at him, Richie, I’m literally mortified about it.”

“Did he kiss back?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Then why are you embarrassed? Clearly he’s just as interested.”

“He totally has a thing for Bill, though, and-”

“And so do you. So there’s another thing the two of you have in common. Don’t throw away whatever you have with Mike for a guy you’ve known for a fucking day.”

“I don’t know if I have anything with Mike, though, we were both high.”

“So? That doesn’t mean anything. Bev and I get high together all the time, and we hardly ever kiss.”

“Hardly ever?”

“I’m not going to kiss and tell.”

“You kiss and tell all the time. I can give you an annotated list of everyone you’ve ever made out with, along with an explicit description of their kissing style.”

“Not with Bev. And this isn’t about us, anyway, it’s about you and Mike. Don’t try to distract me. I’ll be plenty distracted once we get to the gift shop. But for the next two blocks, we’re handling this.”

“I just don’t know what to do.”

“I wish I could help, but I’m not exactly an expert on handling human emotion. My experience with that pretty much starts and ends when your dog died when we were kids and I accidentally punched you in the face when I tried to hug you. This exchange is going to go exactly like that, only verbal punching.”

Stan laughs. “I just needed to tell someone, I guess.”

“I’m honored that it was me, Stanley.”

“Don’t kid yourself, you’re my best friend. For some godforsaken reason.”

“Yeah, yeah. Anyway, how was it?”

“It was nice.”

“Don’t spare any details, here.”

“I don’t know, it was short.”

“How sweet. He’s preserving your innocence. Are you gonna fuck him?”

“God, Richie, I don’t know. Let’s calm down for a second.”

“I don’t see why you wouldn’t, Mike is  _ very  _ handsome-”

“Please don’t make me regret coming to you about this.”

“I’m not! I’m just letting you know that I support you.”

“Message received.”

Richie pushes through the doors of the shop, Stan following close behind. Somewhere in the entrance, he splits off, becoming thoroughly invested in a bin full of water wings.

“Oh, you’re here.” Eddie says as Richie approaches the counter. He rises on tiptoe to look at Stan, standing in the corner. “With a friend?”

“That’s Stan.”

“Ah, yes, Stan who hates planes.”

“You remembered!”

“I really have nothing better to do than listen to you while we’re here. Are you going to introduce me to Stan Who Hates Planes?”

“He also hates new people.” Richie says, and it’s only sort of a lie. “And we’re dealing with a personal crisis right now.”

“Intriguing.”

“He’s into my friend, Mike, right? And they kissed last night for the first time, which is great, but he’s all in a tizzy because they both have a crush on some guy they met at the beach. Named Bill. You probably know him, I guess?”

“I might.” Eddie says. “It’s a big town. Sounds like drama. Is Stan who hates planes and also new people okay with you dishing on his life like this to me?”

“You’re a stranger, so I don’t see how it matters.”

“I can’t believe you’d call me a stranger.”

“I thought it was a little too soon for ‘love of my life.’”

Eddie shakes his head, but gets a pleased little smile on his face. “You’re bad for my ego, Richie.”

“And you’re bad for mine, because my rejection rate so far has been pretty low.”

“I mean it in the best possible way when I say I’m shocked.”

“You wound me, Eddie.”

“And yet you’re still here, bothering me. Have you told Stan that there could be a possibility that this Bill guy likes both of them?”

“No. What good would that do?”

Eddie shrugs. “Maybe they could all hang out. If three people all like each other, what’s the harm?”

“You’re a genius, Eds.”

“Stop calling me that! I’m just...I want Stan who hates planes to have a good time here.”

“I’m not going to mention to you how adorable I think it is that you keep calling him ‘Stan who hates planes’ because I think you know exactly how adorable it is. To elaborate, it is the fucking cutest.”

“Why do you think I’m doing it?” Eddie asks, leaning over the counter and pinching Richie’s cheek. “Now get out. I’ll see you tonight.”

“You told me you didn’t work tonight.” Richie breathes, momentarily stunned.

“Right. I don’t, sorry, I just got confused. See you...tomorrow.”

Richie stands there a moment longer, but Stan seems to have clued into the conversation, and approaches in time to drag him out by the elbow.

“Nice to meet you, Stan who hates planes!” Eddie calls after them, winking at Richie and making his heartbeat skip in a way that can not possibly be healthy.

“God, you are so fucking in for it.” Stan whistles when they get outside. “I feel bad; you are so gone for him.”

“Don’t you get it, though?”

“Maybe I would. If he didn’t call me Stan who hates planes.”

“Better than Stan the Man?”

“Anything is better than Stan the Man.”

“But he’s cute, right?”

“Undeniably. But also more your type than mine, undeniably. I’m happy for you, Rich. But kinda pissed about you spilling my business.”

“You heard that?”

“Yeah, I heard that. We were the only people in the store.”

“What did you think of his idea?”

“I mean...it’s the obvious solution, I guess. I’m just pretty convinced that Bill likes Mike, not me. And then it’s not a throuple thing, it’s a Mike leaving me for Bill thing.”

“First of all, you think Bill likes Mike because  _ you  _ like Mike. Second of all, Mike wouldn’t leave you for someone else if he has feelings for you at all. And I think you know that.”

“You haven’t  _ met  _ Bill, though. He’s just...he’s so perfect, Richie. He’s gorgeous and nice and I hardly know him but I feel like we’ve known each other forever.”

“Have you been talking at all?”

“Texting some, yeah.”

“Just see how tonight goes and go from there.”

They have to scout out Beverly and Mike, finally finding them in the hotel restaurant after a string of confusing text messages. It’s a semi-awkward experience, with Stan and Mike looking at each other (But only when the other isn’t looking, never simultaneously) but consciously avoiding anything that relates to the night before or the two of them together in general.

“So we’re definitely doing the bonfire tonight, right?” Bev asks, looking warily at Stan and Mike. They do the looking-but-not-looking thing again, but both eventually nod. “And, Richie, I fully expect you to be there.”

“No problem, my love.” Richie says, picking at his food. “My boy has plans tonight, so he won’t be working.”

“He won’t, huh?” Bev asks, a slow smile spreading across her face. Richie wonders, but ultimately brushes her off, signing it off as her typical weirdness. “So I was thinking in the meantime, we could go back to the pool? Now that it’s not crowded with kids.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Stan says, and the rest of lunch flies by.

Richie and Stan float out to the deep end, somehow instigating a game of Marco Polo with a crowd of middle schoolers along the way. Mike and Bev remain at the stairs, fruity drinks in hand that they managed to convince a couple of middle aged women to buy them at the bar.

“He’s just nervous.” Bev says. “You know how Stan can be. He freaks out about stuff. He went with Richie this morning so they could talk about it, I’ll bet anything. Stan always caves and goes to Richie when he needs advice, for some reason. God knows Richie is terrible at giving it.”

“Do you think I should say something?” Mike asks.

“Not in front of me and Rich, but definitely before the bonfire. I don’t want things to be weird tonight.”

“Trying to impress Ben?”

“Maybe a little. But also trying to keep you and Stan from fucking up something that I think could be really good for the both of you. He’s liked you for a long time, Mike.”

“Why didn’t anyone tell me?”

“None of us are really in the business of telling each other’s secrets.”

“I’m just worried. Especially with Bill-”

“Stop right there. You like Bill, Stan likes Bill, you and Stan like each other. Bill probably likes both of you. What’s the problem?”

“I just don’t think Stan would go for that.”

“I think you’d be surprised about what Stan would go for if you’d talk to him about it.”

“I’m going to need you to elaborate on that particular statement, later, but for now...can you get them back over here?”

“What’s your plan?”

“A walk on the beach with Stan.”

“I’ll keep Richie busy here. Just be back in time for Stan to get ready for the bonfire. You know he’s going to want to look pretty.”

“He’s always pretty.”

“Jesus Christ, don’t charm me, Hanlon. Focus on the task at hand.” Beverly laughs, and then she’s screaming for Richie and Stan’s return.

The beach is less crowded than usual, and it’s something Mike is thankful for as he walks down with Stan, staring down at the sand and trying not to pay attention to the way they brush against each other as they walk. He’s trying to get suitably away from the hotel, away from Beverly and Richie and all the other distractions in the world.

“So, about last night-” Mike starts, and Stan cuts him off.

“I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have made a move on you, I put you on the spot, I-”

“Stanley, stop. Let me finish talking.” Mike laughs, and then he takes Stan’s hand in his. “I am glad that what happened last night happened. It makes me so fucking happy that the one thing you wanted was to kiss me. I’m serious. I just think we need to address it. I have feelings for you. I think you know that. And you have feelings for me, I’m pretty sure.”

“I definitely do.”

“Good. That’s a solid start. But there’s this whole issue with…”

“Bill.”

“Yeah, that. So...I have a thing for him, yeah. And...you do too?”

“Yes.”

“And that’s all fine and good. And I think we need to come to an agreement here and now about how to handle this before we go to that party tonight and make fools of ourselves. Have a seat, Stan.” Mike gestures to the sand, as if he put it there specifically for Stan to sit on. Stan plops down, unquestioning, and Mike sits down next to him prepared for A Conversation.

“Richie said we should just all hang out.” Stan says. “And to be honest...I don’t think it’s a bad idea. If Bill is interested, that is. In both of us.”

“Bev said the same thing. And I’m on the same page, here, I just...we need to talk about what to do if he’s only into one of us.”

“I mean, realistically, he might not be into either of us.”

Mike gives him a look. “Come on, Stan, that boy carried you out into the ocean. Give him some credit.”

“Alright, well...if he’s not interested in both of us...I think we should just drop him.”

“Really?”

“I’d rather be with you than go for someone I met yesterday. I  _ know  _ how I feel about you, and I know that we can make it work. I don’t know anything about him, really.”

“So we’re doing this.”

“We’re doing this.” Stan nods, confirming his point. And then he pulls Mike in for their second kiss, arms looped around his neck.

 

“I just think you should wear real clothes.” Bev says, glancing haughtily at Richie’s yellow sweatpants. “I know you don’t have anyone to impress, but we do. And you never know who you’ll meet tonight.”

“I have eyes for one man only.” Richie says, rifling through his suitcase nonetheless. “We’re gonna have to compromise here. It’s either the sweats or I’m wearing three shirts.”

“It’s hot. You’re not even being practical.”

“It’s a stylistic choice.”

“Two shirts.”

“Three or the sweatpants are staying.”

“I am trying to help you,  _ Richard.  _ Two shirt limit, I’m not going to budge here. But I will allow you to keep the Hawaiian shirt under the flannel, even though you know how much I hate that.”

“Put on some good music and I’ll accept your deal.”

“Define good music. You were into Halsey, like, last week.”

“I’m still into Halsey. I just think it’s a little depressing for our party mood here.”

“Then what do you suggest, your highness?”

“Go for New Politics.”

Mike and Stan enter the room to find them dancing, jumping and flailing wildly on top of the bed as Yeah Yeah Yeah blares in the background.

“Work you shit out?” Richie asks.

“Richie.” Bev hisses, but she’s laughing, so it doesn’t hold much heat.

“We did.” Stan says, softly. “We’re going for it.”

“Well it’s about time.” Bev says, reaching out for Stan’s hand. “Hop up here and dance with us.”

“I’m covered in sand.”

“And housekeeping hasn’t come to change the sheets yet, so let’s get down before they do.”

Stan allows himself to be pulled up, lightly bouncing alongside Bev and Richie. Mike just shakes his head and ducks into the bathroom.

“Don’t you want to dance?” Richie yells after him.

“I’m sure there’s a weight limit for that bed. And we’re not all gangly like you are, Tozier.”

“I take offense!”

“I’m sure you do. Besides, this thing starts in about an hour, and me and Stan are gonna grab some food. If you two want to join, you should probably get ready now.”

“Oh, man, are we that close?” Stan groans, jumping down from the bed. “I don’t even have time for a shower. Move, I need to rinse off my legs.”

“We’re just going back to the beach.” Richie says.

“If I’m going to get covered in sand, I’d like it to be fresh sand, at least.” Stan sniffs, and whatever he says next is cut off by the sound of the bath running.

In the end, they manage to swing through a drive through and arrive at the bonfire some ten minutes late. Bev insists she prefers it this way while Stan practically busts a vein staring at the clock on the truck.

(“Look, I get that you’re dating now or whatever.” Richie had said while trying to climb over Stan into the passenger seat. “But I called shotgun for this trip, like, four months ago. So I’m gonna need you to honor that.

Stan, in lieu of replying, had simply shoved him down and scrambled into the passenger seat. Richie couldn’t say for sure, but thought he saw him stick his tongue out at him to celebrate his victory. He pouted to Beverly for the entire drive, not-so-subtle whining noises included.)

They head down to the beach in something akin to a human chain, with Richie and Beverly arm in arm and Stan and Mike holding hands. Richie smells the fire before he sees it, and takes in the sweet, sweet sound of Weezer.

“I haven’t met them yet,” Richie says. “So don’t take this as an oath, but I think I’m going to like these boys.”

“Oh, I’m  _ sure  _ you are.” Stan snorts, and Mike elbows him sharply in the ribs.

“Clearly all of you know something I don’t, judging by how you’ve been acting all day, but I’m just going to keep walking.” Richie huffs. “No secrets for me, I get it. Fuck me for chasing true love I guess, you know-”

And Richie falls silent, because they get there, and Eddie is collapsed into a lawn chair scooted up close to the fire, desperately holding onto a skewed marshmallow.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Richie demands, to no singular person in particular.

Eddie looks up at that and flashes him a smile.

And it strikes Richie immediately, how much he truly  _ likes  _ this boy, now that he’s in street clothes rather than the shop’s uniform and gingerly blowing at the charred marshmallow before he stuffs it in his mouth. Before he can strain his eyes from staring, however, Mike is clapping him on the back.

“So, this is our boy Bill.” Mike says, and Bill is standing in front of Richie, some weird pseudo-meeting the parents situation where the parent is a miserable disaster.

“Oh, of  _ course  _ you are.” Richie says, looking him up and down. “You’re hot. I should’ve known. Nice to meet you, Big Bill, I’m Richie.”

“I should’ve known.” Bill says, returning the once over. “Beverly said you were a fashion disaster. And Eddie’s had a lot to say, too.”

“Oh, really? What has Eddie had to say, particularly? Spare no details.”

“Leave him alone.” Stan hisses. “Ask Eddie yourself.”

Bill laughs. “No, it’s okay. Just that you’re interesting. Different than anyone else he’s ever met, he said.”

“Who’s picking music right now?”

“That would be me.” 

“Alright, you’ve got my approval.” Richie says, trying to look at both Mike and Stan. “Dick him down, boys, I’ve got business to attend to.”

“Richie!” Stan yelps while Mike laughs, but he’s already sidling up to Eddie, looking ridiculously confident. “Bill, I’m so sorry.”

“Richie’s cool.” Mike says, still chuckling. “But he lacks...many things, particularly a filter, but also impulse control and any sense of decency.”

“Oh, he’ll fit in.” Bill says. “Don’t worry. Eddie can hold his own, for sure.”

Beverly and Ben are already snuggled up fireside, looking unbelievably smitten for a two day relationship. Richie takes one look at Ben and decides he’s okay with it, particularly once he sees the way he’s looking at Bev. Total love in his eyes.

“You gonna make some room for me?” Richie asks once he finally reaches Eddie, done making his rounds and prepared (as he’ll ever be) to confront the situation.

“Hmm.” Eddie says, reaching for another marshmallow. “Toast this for me and I’ll consider it.”

Richie plucks it out of his hand, spearing it, and sticks it straight into the fire.

“Oh, God, never mind.” Eddie moans, laughing. “Get away from there, you monster.”

“What? I like them burnt.”

Eddie reaches for another marshmallow and another stick, still shaking his head. “Of course you do; you’re the physical manifestation of chaos.”

“Honestly, I’m taking that as a compliment.”

“It was meant to be. You’re a disaster, Christ. I’ll let you sit with me if you agree to stop committing campfire atrocities.”

Richie blows out the flames on his marshmallow, pops it into his mouth. “It’s the only way to have a marshmallow, Edward, I’m not sure why you would think differently.”

“Maybe because I like to enjoy my fireside snacks without risking a 911 call. Now do you want to argue about marshmallows, or do you want to sit with me?” Eddie asks, raising an eyebrow.

Richie throws the stick into the fire, prompting a volatile reaction from Bill, who’s currently squished tight between Mike and Stan.

“What the  _ fuck?  _ I had to find those!” Bill groans, looking as if he’s changed his primary opinion about Richie’s tolerability. “Don’t waste them!”

“Eddie made me do it!” Richie yells back, and Eddie pinches him right underneath his ribs. “Jesus, play nice.”

“Then don’t blame me for your sins.” 

“Don’t even get me started on how many times you’ve made me sin, really-”

“You are so disgusting.” Eddie says, but there’s no heat to it. If anything, he snuggles a little bit closer into Richie’s side. Richie chalks it up to wishful thinking, just to be on the safe side.

Bill’s long forgotten the exchange, looking almost too comfortable underneath Mike’s arm. Stan has crawled into his lap, and Richie is scandalized at his audacity. If not suitably distracted by the pressure of Eddie snug against him, he would most definitely be teasing Stan about it mercilessly. Beverly and Ben have walked out towards the ocean, and Richie can’t help but think about how clearly worth the money the trip will be when they all go home having met these people.

“You’re quiet.” Eddie says, needling Richie’s side again. “What’s up?”

“Stop jabbing at me.” Richie whines, grabbing Eddie’s wrist and pinning it down to his thigh. A moment later, he laces their fingers together, shocked when Eddie allows it.

“I have to restrict your hands.” Richie explains, conjuring up a serious expression. “So you don’t jab me anymore.”

“Right.” Eddie says, drawing out the word sarcastically. “What about the other hand?”

“I can hold that one too, if you want.”

“I mean, you might as well.”

It turns out that Richie is capable of following directions when they suit him.

“So…” Eddie says, once their hands are intertwined. “How do you like the beach so far?”

“Right now?” Richie asks, a little breathless, a lot embarrassed about the way his heart is beating so fast just from  _ holding hands.  _ “I’m loving it.”

Eddie just laughs. “I’m glad you’re enjoying your vacation.”

“Just to make sure we’re clear, I’m mostly enjoying it because of you.”

“Yes, I picked that up.”

“I like making you laugh.” Richie says. “It’s cute.”

“Thanks.” Eddie says, suddenly all shyness.

“I have an important question, though.”

“What is it?”

“What kind of milkshakes do you like? I need to know so I can figure out if we’re going to work.”

“That’s a lot of pressure on a milkshake.” Eddie scoffs, still smiling. “Strawberry, I guess. If I had to choose.”

“Me too!” Richie shrieks. “We have to get milkshakes.”

“I do know a good place for that.” Eddie says. “If you’re serious.”

“I am  _ so  _ serious. What would make you think I’m not?”

“I don’t know, maybe your whole demeanor.”

“You think I’ve been joking? Because I haven’t. Not once, this entire time. Not about liking you, I mean. I’ve told jokes, they just-”

“Richie.” Eddie says. “I know what a joke is. I just figured...you’re from out of town, wanted to mess with me. All in good fun, you know? It happens all the time.”

“Jesus. I’m sorry about that, but, no. That’s bullshit. People shouldn’t treat you that way, and I’m definitely not. I tried to ask you on a date!”

“Like, five minutes after we met.”

“When you know you  _ know,  _ Edward.”

“Except you don’t, not when guys blow through here all the time and think it’s funny to flirt with you in front of their homophobic redneck buddies for kicks. We’re in the south, Richie, it’s...a nightmare, most of the time.”

“I didn’t mean…”

“I know. I figured, once you started coming in alone, but the first day I had to be careful. It’s just easier to shut people down.”

“God, Eddie, I didn’t mean to give off that vibe at all. I’m so sorry.”

“No, it’s seriously not your fault. I’m just...explaining myself I guess, why I was so cold at first.” Eddie sighs. “It’s a precaution thing. I’m glad we got to where we are now.”

“I don’t know.” Richie says. “I’m just kind of bad at being serious, most of the time. I don’t know why. It’s like, a wall, I guess. If I’m not taking myself seriously, then it’s fine when no one else is.”

“Lucky for  _ you,  _ I think you’re funny.” Eddie says, bumping Richie’s shoulder with his own. “And that’s pretty high up on my list.”

“What’s else on your list?”

“Lately, it seems like guys who wear ridiculous layers. And burn marshmallows.”

“Sounds familiar.” Richie says, and he pulls one of his hands away from Eddie’s to slide it around his waist, looking at him for permission. Eddie just nods, and once he’s settled, lays his head on Richie’s shoulder. Richie just hopes that he can’t feel his heart hammering against his chest.

They talk, softly, for what feels like mere minutes. The music shifts from Weezer to Alessia Cara to DNCE (fucking  _ Stan)  _ before it goes away entirely, and Richie is still looking at Eddie like he’s the last person left on Earth.

“Oh, hey.” Eddie says. “Where did everyone go?”

Richie looks around, seeing that the fire’s practically gone out and their friends have disappeared off to God knows where.

“Oh, fuck.” Richie groans, pulling out his phone and scanning over his texts. “Bev is back at the hotel, which means Ben is probably at home. Mike and Stan...went back to Bill’s house, apparently, that’s great. Is your friend a serial killer?”

“Not that I know of, but if they turn up dead...I’m not responsible.”

“God, I just hope they come back before the end of the night. I have to go check on Beverly. I don’t know why she wouldn’t have gone with Ben.”

“I should probably be getting home anyway...especially if the others are already gone.”

“See you tomorrow?” Richie says, looking at him hopefully.

Eddie just slides him his phone in response. “Put your number in; I’ll text you.”

Richie does as he’s told, and Eddie stands on tiptoe to kiss him on the cheek before he leaves.

“Oh, and Richie?” Eddie says, lips lingering near his ear, voice lowered to a whisper. “Since I’m gonna text you, please stay away from my workplace.”

“You got it, Eds.” Richie says, mouth suddenly dry. 

“And stop calling me that.” Eddie groans, a smile on his face. He kisses Richie again, on his other cheek, and then darts away.

“Bye!” Richie calls after him, and then practically dances his way back to the hotel room.

When he gets there, he finds Bev crouched over her phone, laughing hysterically.

“Why aren’t you with your fine gentleman?” Richie asks, catapulting himself into bed beside her.

“I don’t know, I want to take things slow. I really like him, Rich, I’m not ready to scare him off.”

“He looks at you like you hung the moon; you’re not going to scare him off.”

“I don’t know. We’re texting right now. I am truly and honestly giddy, Richie, this is a new feeling for me.”

“I am so happy for you.”

“And I’m so happy for you, you fucking tramp. How did you think he wasn’t interested? He was all over you!”

“What can I say? No one can resist the Tozier charm forever.”

“I think I can say I have.”

“Are you forgetting in eleventh grade when-”

“Stop right there, Richie, you promised we wouldn’t talk about it ever again.”

“Oh, c’mon, Bevvie, it’s just us!” Richie laughs, reaching for her hips. “Let’s relive the night, shall we?”

“Don’t you fucking dare, Rich-”

He starts tickling her, and she shrieks in some sort of reluctant delight. Somewhere along the way, they fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i reversed the cheek pinching trope, fight me about it @beavertrapping on tumblr  
> anyways i loved writing this chapter so much and it took me days because of that!!!! enjoy<3  
> chapter title from "do you wanna get high?" by weezer


	4. it's love that's got me feeling ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re the first person I’ve had feelings for in a long time.” He continues, gnawing on his lip. “And honestly the only person I’ve had feelings for that felt the same way. I wish there were a shorter way to say that, but...there it is. I barely know you, but there’s something here, you know?”

 

Stan and Mike stumble in sometime around ten in the morning, waking up both Bev and Richie and forced to confront the rage that follows.

“It is  _ summer. _ ” Richie barks. “There’s no reason to be up before noon.”

“There is if you got laid last night!” Stan smirks, and Richie looks to him with a horrified expression.

“Do you have no self respect, Stanley? On the first date?”

“Oh, shut up, Richie. When did you two get back?”

“I came in around midnight.” Bev says, voice still heavy with sleep. She looks confused, not awake enough to be analyzing past events. “And Richie...probably about an hour after that, I guess.”

“Lame.” Mike says. “We brought back waffles, by the way.”

Richie jolts upward out of bed at that. “You’re forgiven, suddenly.”

“You two looked pretty cozy last night.” Stan says, turning to Richie. “And please tell me you aren’t going to eat those waffles in bed. I’m begging.”

“Bev and I will  _ both  _ take our waffles in bed, thank you. And we are cozy, I guess. He asked for my number, but I’m worried he just doesn’t want me in the store anymore.”

“You checked your phone yet?” Mike asks, taking a seat at the table with Stan.

Richie grapples for his phone, truly having forgotten about the possibility. It’s anticlimactic, in the end, when his only notification is a missed call from his mother.

“He has not texted me.” Richie says, feeling vague disappointment.

“Don’t worry, he’ll come around.” Mike says. “Bill said he hasn’t stopped talking about you.”

“Speaking of, could one of you maybe have told me that my boy is so close with  _ your  _ boys?”

“I didn’t know until yesterday.” Bev says. “I thought they might be the same Eddie, but Ben didn’t confirm until yesterday morning.”

“Bill told us.” Stan shrugged. “I just thought things would come together.”

“But they would’ve come together even quicker if I’d known!”

“Come on, Rich, it’s day four. Things came together pretty quickly.” 

“A little loyalty around here would be appreciated.” He grumbles, but all melancholy is forgotten when his phone vibrates. Bev lunges for it before he can, and a squabble ensues as she pins his wrists against the bed. Somewhere in the fray, Mike manages to pry it from Richie’s hands.

“It’s from an unknown number.” He smirks, waggling his eyebrows at Richie. “If you had text previews on, I would be able to tell you for sure if it’s him.”

“Text previews are for people with no secrets.” Richie shouts, struggling against Beverly’s grasp. “How the fuck did you get so strong?”

“A good magician never reveals her tricks, Richard.” Beverly says. “What kind of secrets could you possibly have?”

“I don’t know, not like I plugged for half the high school or anything.” Richie rolls his eyes. “Free me, you wench.”

“Is that what that word means?” Stan asks. “I thought it was for like...big cartels.”

“It’s lost a lot of meaning if Richie Tozier’s using it for self description.” Mike snorts. “Here you go, Rich.”

He tosses the phone and the bed and Richie manages to break free, snatching it up before anyone else can interfere.

_ Hey, it’s Eddie. Milkshakes tonight? Bring Stan & Mike, Bill wants to see them _

Richie thrusts his fist into the air, confirming the plans with Stan and Mike before he types out an affirmative. After a moment’s consideration, he turns to Beverly.

“You’re not...going to feel left out or anything, right?”

“Ben and I are getting dinner tonight.” Bev says. “Seaside somewhere, he told me to dress up. So...no.”

“Oh no, Bev, ruin our milkshake dreams.” Mike laughs. “It’s fine.”

“The difference between boys and men, I suppose.” Bev says, snobby tone and all. “Bring yours back here tonight, if you can. I want to get fucked up and see how they handle it.”

“You sure that’s a good idea?” Stan asks, eyes shifting. 

“Not all of us are sloppy, Stan.” Richie says.

“I’m not sloppy!” He protests.

“You macked on Mike the first time you ever touched weed.”

“For the record, I would have done that  _ anyway.  _ And I’m not sloppy when I’m drinking!”

“Except you totally  _ are,  _ don’t you remember Homeco-”

“We agreed to never speak of that again, Richie, I will not hesitate to bring up the events leading up to the Homecoming disaster.”

“It won’t be necessary. I have suddenly lost all recollection of you taking two shots, groping my dick, and breaking up with me in a surprisingly quick sequence of events.”

“ _ Stan. _ ” Mike whispers, a scandalized smile blooming on his face. “I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“Richie tried to have phone sex with me the night  _ before  _ Homecoming and said, and I quote, ‘I will take you down straight into my larynx’ and then we got in a big fight because I laughed.”

“I can’t believe you would out me like this. I offered you my  _ larynx,  _ Stan, doesn’t that mean anything to you?” 

“Why were you having phone sex? You live in the same neighborhood.” Bev giggles.

“I’m a romantic at heart, Beverly.” Richie snaps. “I was trying to mimic the olden days.”

“Pretty sure they didn’t have phone sex in the olden days, but okay.”

“ _ Anyway,  _ Stan is a sloppy drunk, but it’s okay, because Mike loves it and Bill definitely will too.”

“But will Eddie be able to stand the idea of you throating it down to your larynx?” Beverly asks, struggling to keep her tone serious. “Because that’s a commitment, Richie.”

“God, please don’t let this become a thing.” Richie groans. “I was young and bad at dirty talk. And dating Stan, so my head clearly wasn’t in the right place.”

“It was last year.” Stan says.

“And I hadn’t even kissed a boy before I met you, Stan, what more could you expect?”

“We’ve been friends since we were toddlers, asshole, of course you hadn’t kissed a boy.”

“Wow, should I be jealous?” Mike asks, digging his fingers into Stan’s hips. “I couldn’t ever take you down to the larynx, Stan, and we clearly don’t have the  _ history-” _

Stan cuts him off with a kiss, one that lasts probably a beat longer than it should in front of company. They don’t stop until Richie lets out a low wolf whistle, shattering the moment.

“I’m gonna shower.” Stan says, cheeks burning as he flees into the bathroom. 

“Well, aren’t you going to join him?” Richie asks as soon as the door swings shut.

“Actually, I think I will.” Mike responds. Even if he spends the next half hour sitting on the bathroom floor and waiting on Stan to come out, the look on Richie’s face would be worth it.

He shuts the door behind him, and Stan’s shirtless, belt hanging open as he prepares to take it off. “Can I help you?”

“I’m just...proving a point.” Mike says, but he catches himself staring midsentence. “And enjoying the view. I’ll leave if you want.”

“Actually, maybe  _ you _ can help  _ me. _ ” Stan says, voice dropping lower. “I just can’t take my clothes off fast enough.”

It feels like less than a second before Mike is on him, yanking his belt through the loops as they slam their lips together. Mike’s hands fumble with the button on his pants, and Stan knocks him away and simply gestures for him to undress.

Stan starts the shower and Mike scrolls through his phone, plays the Weeknd and hopes for the best. He’s truly unsure about what’s going to happen, but knows he doesn’t want Richie and Bev to hear it. The enticing beat of The Hills seems to only amp Stan up more, and he’s yanking Mike into the shower before he can even fully set the phone down.

“Eager?” Mike asks, unashamedly raking his eyes over Stan’s body. Water runs in rivulets, dripping from his curls and racing all the way down.

“Glad it’s just us.” Stan says, dragging a finger down Mike’s chest. “I like Bill and all, but I’ve wanted you since freshman year. It’s nice to just be...us.”

“But you’re still okay with Bill being a part of us, right?” Mike asks, trying to keep his voice even as Stan starts kissing at his neck, lips sloppy due to the shower spray.

“Oh, yeah.” Stan whispers, and the air against his wet skin makes him shiver. “Just as long as he knows that he belongs to  _ us  _ and you belong to me. I’m just willing to share.”

“How generous of you.” 

“You know me.” Stan says, carefully dropping to his knees. “I’m just  _ so  _ giving.”

His hands go to Mike’s thighs, looking up at him for permission. Mike nods, hoping it’s enough of a signal.

“I’d like to take you right down to my larynx.” Stan says, a completely serious expression on his face.

Mike laughs until Stan’s mouth makes contact, and then his head falls back against the shower wall and he’s gone.

 

“Do you think they’re actually doing anything?” Richie asks. “Stan doesn’t seem like the type to get it on while we’re in the room.”

“Well, technically, we’re not in the room. And they’re blasting sex music, so…”

“Maybe Mike is just really dedicated.

“We’ve passed the half hour mark. If they were pretending, Stan would be out by now.”

“Christ, I hope housekeeping bleaches that shower. I’m going to write them a note.”

Bev giggles. “Stan would be so embarrassed if you did that, don’t you dare.”

“Maybe he deserves to be embarrassed, sexing his boyfriend in the shower three feet away from us. Right in front of my waffles.”

“Your depth perception is pretty pitiful.”

Stan lets Mike wash his hair, when it’s all over, and Mike revels in it. His curls are even silkier wet, if possible, twisting every which way around his fingers. It takes double the time it normally would, but Stan seems to enjoy it, leaning back into his chest.

“Okay, okay.” He says, finally. “Let me rinse it out.”

Mike steps out of the shower to towel off as Stan finishes up, darting back into the room to retrieve his own change of clothes. Richie has a look of betrayal on his face, shaking his head solemnly, and Mike can’t help but laugh during his return to the bathroom.

Stan emerges when he starts redressing, shivering as he tousles his hair around, trying to rid himself of leftover moisture. Mike is lost in thought when he realizes Stan is speaking, tone becoming increasingly panicked.

“That was okay, right?” Stan asks, again, pitchy and almost...afraid.

“Yes.” Mike says, finally. “Sorry. I was just...watching you, I couldn’t hear. It was great, Stan.”

“I know we didn’t talk about before anything happened and I felt bad for telling you what to do.”

“You didn’t tell me what to do. You told me what you wanted. I made a conscious choice to engage. It was hot, and you’re perfect, and I can’t believe that I get to do things like that with you. Come here.”

“I’m wet.”

“And I’ll dry.” Mike says, pulling him in for a hug. “You’re amazing. Don’t be so scared.”

“I try not to.” Stan sniffles, face buried into Mike’s neck. “I just don’t want to mess this up.”

“You couldn’t. Not even if you tried. I would go to the ends of the Earth for you. Even before, you were one of my best friends. The kissing and the stuff in the shower is just a bonus.”

“I like the bonus.”

“Yeah? Me too, sugar.”

It slips off his tongue almost effortlessly, like he doesn’t even realize he’s saying it. The way Stan glows wards off any notion he had to regret it, and there’s a happy smile on both their faces as they break apart so that Stan can finally pull his clothes on.

 

“So when’s the date?” Bev asks, purposely trying to draw Richie’s attention away from Mike and Stan as they enter the room. The blush on Stan’s face makes it clear that he might combust if questioned about their shower experience, and she isn’t in the mood to hear him stammer his way through a lie they all know is a lie.

“Tonight at seven.” Richie says. “I hope you heard that, you sluts. Hopefully you can tear yourselves away from each other long enough to make it.”

Stan surprises Beverly by snapping back immediately. “You fucked your girlfriend in  _ my  _ car once at a party, and I had to have it cleaned. Do not test me.”

Richie backs off after that, looking sheepish as Beverly bursts into giggles.

“How many embarrassing stories about Richie do you have?” Mike snorts.

“Tons.” Stan says. “And if he has any brain at all, he will stop teasing me, or I will reveal them all.”

“Too bad for you, I don’t have a brain!” Richie chirps, but stops nonetheless. “What are we going to do until seven?”

“There’s a museum here.” Mike says. “I looked it up a little while ago.”

“Of course you want to go to a museum.” Richie says. “Boooring.”

“It’s not that kind of a museum. It’s arts and sciences, so it has weird stuff.”

“Like what?”

“Like a giant sloth skeleton, if you must ruin the surprise.”

“Suddenly, I’m here for it.”

 

The museum is clearly designed for kids, but they manage to waste most of the day anyway. They’re nearly done when Mike and Richie get lost amongst old cars, allowing Beverly and Stan a moment alone as they wait outside on the curb for them to emerge.

“Does it bother you when he’s like that?” Beverly asks.

“Richie?”

“Yeah, like when he was making fun of you this morning.”

Stan shrugs. “We’ve been friends our entire lives. He does a lot of things that annoy the shit out of me, but very few of them actually upset me. I think he knows where my boundaries lie.”

“I’ll talk to him if you want.”

“No, all of that was fine. A little embarrassing, sure, but I would’ve been more embarrassed if he hadn’t called me out. I knew that you guys knew what was going on, I just figured there’s so few secrets between us, this probably doesn’t have to be one of them.”

“So you did…?”

“We did. Not...all of it, I’m a little scared to attempt that in the shower. But it was good. I’ll spare you details.”

“Oh, please don’t.”

Stan laughs. “Besides, it’s nothing that didn’t happen last night.”

“So you hooked up with Bill?”

“We didn’t, actually. I’m sure we will, eventually. Maybe tonight. But I wanted our first time to be just us, so Mike drove the truck somewhere out of the way on the beach. It was very romantic, despite what it sounds like.”

“Anything is romantic with Mike Hanlon.” Bev says, a smile on her face. “I doubt this was any different. Why were you out all night?”

“We just slept out there. We got to talking afterwards, and we fell asleep. Woke up with the sunrise and picked up some waffles so we’d be forgiven for breaking the sleeping until noon rule.”

“I’m really happy for you, Stan.”

“What about you and Ben?”

“We didn’t do anything last night. I just went back to the room, but we’ve been texting nonstop and he’s taking me out tonight, so we’ll see what happens. I do want to have that party tonight, and I’m requesting that you guys keep an eye out so I don’t start taking my clothes off.”

“Don’t worry about that, you hold your liquor like a champ. I’m the sloppy one, remember?” Stan knocks his shoulder into hers.

 

Inside, Richie and Mike sit on a bench overlooking the car exhibit, Richie chattering on and on until his face suddenly becomes more serious.

“It doesn’t bother you about me and Stan, right?” He asks, looking nervously at Mike. “Because it was a while ago, and it really was just convenient, mostly.”

“No, not at all!” Mike says. “I didn’t mean to give you that idea. I was joking about being jealous this morning; I know there’s not anything there.”

“I mean, I just know that I’m pretty irresistible. But I’ll try not to charm Stan back into the Tozier lifestyle.”

Mike laughs. “Even if that were true, I wouldn’t be worried.”

“Yeah, you shouldn’t be. Stan’s been gone for you since we were fourteen.”

“Why didn’t anyone tell me?”

“We thought you were straight. And Stan’s a super private guy, if you haven’t noticed. He would’ve choked me out if I’d ever said anything, I’m so sure. And...I probably had some selfish intentions there too. Not to say that I took advantage of him, or anything, but Stan only dated me because he couldn’t have you.”

“I’m sure that’s not true.”

“No, it is. And that’s okay. We’re still friends, and it didn’t change all that much between us. And I got to deflower him, so. Battles won, battles lost.”

“I’m gonna draw the line at you telling me about you deflowering my boyfriend, unfortunately.”

“I wasn’t going to give you any details.”

“Somehow, I feel like that’s a lie.”

“Anyway, I’m serious for once. If I say anything that bothers you, then let me know. I’m glad that you guys are together. He’s wanted it for a long time, and you’re a lot better for him than I was.”

“Wow, Richie, who knew you could be so soft?”

“Tell anyone and I will physically fight you, despite knowing you’ll kick my skinny ass. It will be humiliating for everyone, but I’ll do what must be done.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” Mike laughs. “You ready to get out of here and get ready for our date tonight?”

“Hell yes.”

 

They run through another drive through on the way back to the hotel, much to Stan’s dismay.

(“I never eat fast food at home.” He sniffs. “I think it’s disgusting.”

“Weird.” Richie says, kicking his seat. “You really seemed to tear into that McDonald’s yesterday.”

“I was hungry and eating out of necessity.”

“I think I even heard you moaning, actually...oh wait, that was this morning.”

“My patience is running thin, Richard. Stop kicking my seat.”

“You kicked me the whole way here, Uris. Karma’s here for you.”)

When they get back, Stan starts digging through his suitcase.

“He’s already seen you in your normal clothes.” Richie says. “What you’re wearing is fine.”

“Oh, like you can talk!” Stan snaps. “You’re only wearing one shirt.”

“It’s hot outside!”

“Sure, Richie. I think you’re changing for him.”

Richie balks, practically flinging himself across the room and stuffing his arms into a flannel. “Are you happy now, Stanley?”

“I’m disgusted by your fashion choices, so no. But you do look more like yourself.”

“He was down to one shirt.” Bev groans. “How could you do this to me?”

Stan shrugs, an amused look on his face. “Don’t you have a fancy thing to be getting ready for?”

Bev shrugs, but reaches for her dress from sushi night regardless, retreating into the bathroom where her makeup bag stays. Moments later, the sound of Best Coast floats through the doorway.

“I love a good lo-fi song on a Wednesday evening.” Richie says. “Boyfriend especially, as it is a big mood right now.”

“Except there’s no other girl.” Stan says. “So the whole ‘she’s prettier and skinnier’ part is invalid. Plus, you didn’t drop out at seventeen. In fact, none of this song really applies to you.”

“She sings ‘I wish he was my boyfriend’ and that’s enough for me, Stanley.”

“The bar is low.” Mike laughs. 

“Please just let me enjoy Beverly’s beach music.” Richie groans.

 

Mike insists that they walk to the ice cream place, mutters something about saving gas, but Richie has a creeping suspicion that it’s because he expects them to leave separately. But they walk, anyway, the summer sun beating harshly downward until Richie finally relents and ties his flannel around his waist.

“You know...if not for the whole thing you have going on where you don’t comb your hair, you almost look fashionable like that.” Stan says. “I’m sure Eddie will be floored.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment and pretend it wasn’t completely backhanded, thank you, Stan.”

The shop is situated right next to the boardwalk, the outdoor patio packed as the three make their way inside. Down in Mexico plays over the speakers, barely audible over the dull roar of conversation, but Richie chooses to interpret it as a good sign.

It’s an even better sign, he thinks, that Eddie and Bill are already there, tucked snugly into a corner booth. Richie books it for the corner, not bothering to hide his eagerness, and slides in tight next to Eddie.

“You’re squishing me against the wall.” Eddie complains, but there’s a smile set deep on his face.

“The goal is to trap you.” Richie says. “And never let you go, obviously.”

“I ordered your milkshake already.” Eddie says. “They’ll bring it to the table. Strawberry, of course.”

“You must be an angel.”

“Get a room, Richard.” Stan groans, having taken his place between Mike and Bill.

“Don’t make me bring up this morning in front of all these people. I will do it.”

“Play nice.” Mike says, rolling his eyes. 

“What happened this morning?” Bill asks, looking entirely too amused.

“I’ll fill you in later.” Stan answers, winking at Bill as he kicks Richie underneath the table.

“Gross!” Richie says cheerfully. “How was your night?”

“I got home a little late for my mom’s taste.” Eddie groans. “But it went okay.”

Eddie chatters on, sometimes interrupted by Bill, about their own high school experience. The milkshakes come and are gone quickly, icy chill welcome in ninety degree temperatures. They hesitate on leaving until a waitress point blank asks them to, apologizing profusely and citing a twenty minute wait for other customers.

“We’re going to head back to the room early, I think.” Mike says. “Party later, though.”

“Right.” Richie says.

Stan claps a hand over his shoulder. “See you later, buddy.” He leans in closer, where only Richie can hear. “Do not come back for at least an hour if you value your innocence and your life.”

“Twice in a day?  _ Really,  _ Stan?” Richie murmurs. “Where was this when we were dating?”

Stan laughs and pushes him away. “You better bring Eddie back with you tonight.”

Richie just flashes a thumbs up, throwing an arm over Eddie’s shoulder. “I’ve been officially sexiled from our hotel room for the next hour, so what is there to do around here?”

“I thought we could walk on the boardwalk, maybe.” Eddie says, eyes cast downward. Richie’s yet to see him nervous, and it’s undeniably cute. Eddie starts talking before he can say so. “The sunset’s really pretty from there. People fish and stuff, and that’s not great, but I think the view is worth it.”

“Whatever you wanna do.” Richie says. “I still can’t believe we’re here.”

“Well...start believing it.” Eddie says, slipping his hand into Richie’s as they start walking on the pier. “I really do like you, despite your...abrasive first impression.”

“Abrasive? Me?” Richie gasps. “Never heard that one before.”

“I’m sure you haven’t. So what’s happening tonight in the room?”

“Oh. We’re having...a party, for lack of a better word. Just us and you guys. But there will be illicit substances.”

“I’m calling the police.”

“I beg you not to. I can’t be detained here.”

“It’s Florida, not a different country. They’d ship you back to Maine. What kind of illicit substances?”

“Nothing crazy. We keep our illegal activity pretty mild.”

“Drugs?”

“Pot. You’re asking a lot of questions. Are you an undercover cop?”

“You caught me.”

“I should’ve known. Totally out of my league, taking advantage of my low self-esteem.”

“I just need to know what’s going on before I make up a story for my mom. She won’t like the idea of me hanging out with a bunch of strangers in their hotel room overnight. I’ll have to tell her I’m staying the night at Bill’s, and I need to know what I’m getting into in case anything happens. It’s a little neurotic, but you know...I’d rather cover my bases.”

“Your mom sounds like a real character.”

“You have no idea. She’s gotten a little better since graduation, but still...not the best. Bill’s parents don’t even ask where he goes most of the time. She’d definitely never let me run off to another state with all my friends like you guys have.”

“You never really know until you ask. Stan was sure his parents wouldn’t let him either, they’re kind of strict, but they turned out to be the most supportive. His mom had to convince my mom, but I think that has something to do with some of the trouble I got into in high school by myself.”

They reach the end of the pier, and Richie leans over the railing, feeling the spray of the ocean on his face.

“What kind of trouble?”

“You sure are curious about my delinquent tendencies, huh?”

“I’m just trying to make sure I’m not getting involved with a criminal, here.”

“Oh, no. Nothing like that. My mom caught us drunk in the basement once, it wasn’t really a big deal but it was a big deal. Stan was out of state, for some reason, thankfully. His parents never would’ve let him around me again. But I got in huge trouble, since it was my house, and we weren’t allowed to hang out in the basement anymore. Or hang out when my parents weren’t home.”

“My mother would flip if I had people in the house without her around.” Eddie sighs. “Booze or not.”

“They’d rather us be in my house than in a parking lot somewhere, I guess. But it wasn’t that bad, we just started hanging out at Mike’s. His family has a farm, and a barn, so we got away with even more shit over there. My parents just didn’t want the responsibility of everyone’s kids getting drunk in their house, I guess.”

“How long have you been friends?”

“Me and Stan, since birth, pretty much. Our moms are friends, so we were sort of forced to hang out. It worked out for the best, though. We met Mike in Kindergarten, and then Bev in sixth grade. She was my first love, back then.”

“Really?”

“Oh, yeah. Stan and Mike’s too. Everyone who meets Bev is a little in love with her, I think. Your Ben’s a lucky boy.”

“Ben’s the nicest guy I’ve ever met.”

“Good. She could use a little bit of that.”

“How long have Mike and Stan been together?”

“Since about three days ago.”

“Really? Bill told me he thinks it’s a lot longer.”

“Nah. Stan’s had a crush on Mike since we were kids, but nothing really came of it until we got here. I think Bill was a part of that. He brought them together, so I guess they owe him the dicking he’s probably getting right now.”

“Ew.” Eddie snarls. “I don’t want to think about that at all.”

“So nothing with you and Bill?”

“I wouldn’t be with you if there were. He’s like an older brother. I had a crush on him when we were younger, but it was just a lot of confused feelings. You’re honestly…” Eddie trails off, and Richie feels his heart slam against his chest.

“I’m what?” Richie asks. “What am I?”

“You’re the first person I’ve had feelings for in a long time.” He continues, gnawing on his lip. “And honestly the only person I’ve had feelings for that felt the same way. I wish there were a shorter way to say that, but...there it is. I barely know you, but there’s something here, you know?”

“I definitely know. Love at first sight, and everything.”

“I wouldn’t call it that.” Eddie laughs.

“And why not? The  _ second  _ I walked into that tourist trap, you and your cute fucking freckles blinded me and-”

“Richie.” Eddie interrupts, but he presses on.

“And I just wanted to  _ eat you alive,  _ you were so cute-”

“Richie.”

“And then you were mean, y’know, and that’s kinda a  _ thing  _ for me, so-”

“Richie!” Eddie laughs, standing on tiptoe and slapping a palm over his mouth. “Can I please kiss you?”

“Jesus, why did you even ask? Yes, yes, yes. Please.”

And Eddie does, still on his tiptoes, wrapping his arms tight around Richie’s neck. Richie moves his downward, bringing them to the small of Eddie’s back and pulling him inward to help with the difference in height. Eddie’s lips are surprisingly sure, moving steady against Richie’s. Richie kisses back enthusiastically, maybe too much so, but Eddie seems unbothered.

They only break away when Richie’s glasses bump awkwardly against Eddie’s nose, forcing them apart.

“You’re cute.” Richie says, forehead still touching Eddie’s.

“ _ You’re  _ cute.” Eddie smiles. “We should probably untangle.”

“I like you right here.” Richie says, pulling him in tighter. 

“The southern homophobes do not, however, and we have a party to attend.”

“Do you need to tell your mom?”

“I’m going to call her as soon as you free me.”

Richie presses a kiss to his forehead and lets go, albeit reluctantly. “You’re sleeping in my bed tonight, I hope you know.”

“I counted on that.” Eddie winks, and Richie goes still as he pulls out his phone.

The conversation lasts a good fifteen minutes, complete with muffled negotiation as Eddie paces back and forth. He emerges victorious, however, and he and Richie begin the march back to the hotel room.

“Are you sure we can go in now?” Eddie asks as Richie fumbles with the keycard.

“If they’ve still not finished, they’re taking an absurdly long time and being incredibly rude. So...yes. If you see them naked, I will find a way to compensate you.”

When Richie opens the door, the three of them are sitting on the bed, thankfully fully clothed.

He turns to Eddie. “We’re safe.”

“Oh, thank God.”

“What’s going on in here, boys?” Richie asks, slamming the door with his hip as he leads Eddie in by the hand. “No funny business, I hope.”

“Funny business is over, dad.” Stan says, and the lazy smile on his face tells Richie more than he wants to know. “Mike’s showing Bill how to roll a joint.”

“And you’re doing what?”

“Just watching, because now both my boyfriends will know how, so I’ll never have to.”

“Lazy fuck.” Richie snorts, leaping onto the bed. “Why don’t you know how, Billy Boy? I was under the impression that you’re the party boys around here.”

“I don’t know who told you that.” Bill says. “Eddie’s mom had the police on call to make sure we weren’t doing shit like this.”

“She didn’t have them on call.” Eddie says, carefully sitting down next to Richie. “Just watching out for us.”

“We went to two parties with Eddie, ever, and those are the only parties we ever went to that just happened to get busted.” 

“The sheriff’s daughter was there!”

“We all know who really called the cops. Catch Sonia Kaspbrak loitering outside teens’ houses and reaching for her phone the second she senses her precious Eddie Bear reaching for liquor. You sure she’s not in the parking lot?”

“She thinks I’m at your house. And stop making fun of me!”

“Eddie Bear.” Richie grins, wide and teasing. “Should’ve thought of that on day one.”

“You wouldn’t have had a shot then.” Eddie snaps. “My mom calls me that. Not sexy at all.”

“Even when it’s coming from me?” Richie asks, raising his eyebrows.

“Ugh, stop.” Eddie says, face flushed.

“Cute.” Mike mutters, smiling. “Too cute.”

“If you’re being held hostage, blink twice.” Stan says to Eddie.

“Speaking of, anyone heard from Beverly?” Richie asks. “And if not, can someone text her and let her know that I’m giving it fifteen minutes before I steal her rum and declare it mine. And by that, I mean I will chug the whole thing and it’ll be a bad night for everyone.”

“You call  _ me  _ sloppy.” Stan huffs. 

“It’s a punishment, Stanley, not the norm.”

“I hardly ever drink.”

“Which is  _ why  _ you’re so sloppy.”

“Eddie’s sloppy, too.” Bill says, looking delighted.

“Your definition of sloppy being…?” Richie asks.

“Falls down all over the place, giggles a bunch, the whole mess. He keeps his clothes on, thank God.”

“So does Stan, don’t be getting too excited.”

“Bill doesn’t.” Eddie says, a conspiratory smile on his face. “Out me all you want, Denbrough, no one’s forgotten Homecoming.”

“Wow, you guys had a Homecoming disaster too?” Richie asks.

“We had  _ the  _ Homecoming disaster, thank you very much.” Eddie says.

“Really?” Stan deadpans. “Did Bill ask to throat y-”

“That’s enough about Homecomings!” Richie crows. “Forever. Talking about Homecoming is now banned.”

Eddie opens his mouth to ask, but is interrupted as Beverly flings open the door, Ben in tow.

“Well, hello gentlemen.” She says. “I’m just going to change out of this dress, and then we will be in business.”

“Is she drunk already?” Eddie asks.

“No. She just talks like that.” Richie says.

“I am also going to change.” Ben says, and he follows her into the bathroom. The door slams shut behind him.

“He didn’t have any clothes.” Stan murmurs, and Bill looks amused.

“Goddamnit, Eddie, now  _ we’re  _ gonna have to fuck in the bathroom since everyone else has just taken it upon themselves to do so!” Richie sighs, throwing his hands up in an exaggerated gesture.

“That’s disgusting.” Eddie says, glaring at Richie.

Richie is ready to apologize and back off, but Eddie cuts him off with “There’s a perfectly good bed right here.”

“Ew.” Bill groans. “I hate this.”

“Take it as payback for everyone I watched you flirt with in high school.”

Beverly and Ben come out of the bathroom looking a little flustered, but not entirely disheveled. Richie stands up and thrusts his hand forward.

“Richie Tozier, good to meet you. I’d like to know your intentions regarding my wife.”

“Um...I think to marry her is the wrong answer, here, since you’re calling her your wife.” Ben says. 

“Don’t talk to him.” Bev stage whispers. “Richie terrifies everyone he meets.”

“Not Eddie.” Ben says. “He hasn’t shut up about him.”

“Ben!” Eddie protests.

“Ben!” Richie repeats, enthusiastically. “You’re approved, officially, stamped and everything.”

“What about me?” Bill asks.

“Did Stan bottom?”

“Don’t answer him.” Stan groans. “God.”

“I want to be approved, though.” Bill says.

“Richie’s approval doesn’t matter to anyone. He’s the king of garbage, and that is all.”

Bill doesn’t say anything else, but nods solemnly once Stan’s head is turned. Richie just gives him a thumbs up, prompting a confused look from Stan. 

“ _ Anyway!”  _ Beverly says, all smiles. “Are we getting fucked up or not?”

“Absolutely.” Richie says. “Just one moment.”

He takes Eddie by the wrist and yanks him into the bathroom, locking the door. Eddie hops up on the counter, a confused look on his face.

“You’re not actually going to try and fuck me right now, are you?” Eddie asks. “Because it was going so well.”

“No, no. Not that at all. I want to make sure you’re okay with all this? Drinking and smoking and everything. I thought that you guys did stuff like this, too, so...I didn’t think that you might not want to.”

“No.” Eddie huffs. “Don’t misinterpret. I wanted to, like, all through high school. My mom is just strict, so I couldn’t get away with anything. Now I can. I’ve been drunk before, it’s not a huge deal.”

“Does it bother you that I smoke? Because I won’t tonight. I like it better than drinking, personally, but if you asked me not to then I would settle.”

“No!” Eddie shakes his head, puts his hands on Richie’s shoulders. “I like you. I like the things you do. As long as you’re not actively shooting up in front of me, I’m probably going to be cool with however you live your life. I probably won’t smoke, because I haven’t ever, but...that’s a whole other thing.”

“Do you want to?”

“I mean...not tonight.”

“No, I don’t mean tonight. I mean in general. I wanna do it with you, if you want to.”

“We’ll take it a day at a time. For now, I’d like to get my hands on this rum I’ve been hearing about.”

“Get out there, I’ll make you a drink.” Richie winks, reaching for the doorknob.

Eddie fists his shirt, suddenly, bringing him in for a kiss. Richie retracts his hand from the door immediately, letting them settle onto Eddie’s hips. It’s a little heated, this time, sealed away somewhere private. Eddie kisses rougher, faster, slipping his tongue between Richie’s lips and winding his hands tighter in his shirt to bring him even closer. Richie’s the one to pull away, breathing hard as he tips his head back.

He exhales, long and deep. “Fuck.”

“I just want to kiss you a lot.”

“If you want to make it out of this bathroom to party with everyone else, I suggest you refrain from doing that again. I want a whole lot of that later on, but I’ll ditch this whole thing tonight just to make out with you in here.”

“I’ll wait.”

“Good choice.” Richie says, opening the door to face the room. “Sorry, everyone, we just had to have a little talk.”

“We could hear the whole thing.” Stan says.

“Honestly, I’m a little wounded that you would rather make out with him in the fucking bathroom than hang out with us, Rich.” Bev laughs, shaking her head.

Eddie just looks mortified, looking at Bill with pleading eyes as he begins to smirk.

Bill ignores it in favor of imitating Eddie, pitching his voice up high. “‘I just wanna kiss you a lot.’”

“I don’t sound like that!” Eddie protests.

He gets ready to argue, but Richie cuts him off by thrusting a cup into his hand. 

 

In the end, Richie and Eddie are the first ones to fall asleep, tangled up together in one of the beds, leaving Stan, Mike, and Bill on the other. Beverly and Ben take up camp on the floor, but only after Bev takes quick pictures of both groups of boys and nabs some pillows for them to use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from "feeling ok" by best coast!!!  
> not sure on how i feel about this chapter. i was trying to get back in the groove and everything, so...here we are.  
> lots of background this chapter!!! thinking about writing some of their adventures pre-beach.  
> catch me on tumblr @beavertrapping i would love to yell about this universe


End file.
